The Chainwick Murders
The Chainwick Murders is a story written by Donald Newton. It is meant to be the first of a possible trilogy. Plot and Setting Jyn Erso is traumatized after she finds her mother and lover murdered. A year later, Jyn finds herself fighting to survive as people around her is being killed. In the process of figuring out the mysteries behind the murders, Jyn will learn something horrifying about herself that will change everything. Characters FJ.jpg|JYN ERSO (16): Jyn is the final girl of the story. Jyn becomes traumatized after finding the bodies of her mother Lyra and lover in the house. But a year after the murder, Ghostface appears to be targeting her and her friends. During her fight to survive, she learns another horrifying truth about her life that may change everything. DLuna.jpg|CASSIAN ANDOR (16): Cassian is Jyn's love interest. When the killer proceeds to target Jyn and her friends, Cassian vows to protect Jyn even if it means his own death. He is a caring good guy and will do anything for Jyn. Although, he may become a suspect in the murders. Mads.png|GALEN ERSO (40s): Galen is Jyn's father. Much like Neal Prescott, he is always away on business, which leads to his wife Lyra cheating on him. And also like Neal, he is away when his wife and her lover are murdered. He is very protective of Jyn out of guilt for leaving her alone with her mother on the night of the murder. Clay Jensen.png|CLAY JENSEN (16): Clay is one of two nerds of the group. He is best friends with Balmer and Tony Padilla. He has a major crush on Hannah Baker. But has been too shy to ask her out. He has major regrets after making a comment to her, which he believes leads to something horrifying. TonyPadilla.jpg|TONY PADILLA (17): Tony is a friend of Clay and Jyn's. He is a grade higher than them but still part of their group. He is secretly dating officer Jack Samuels, which he keeps a secret due to being underage. Jack becomes very protective of Tony when the killer begins killing off their friends. Winter_Anderson.jpg|WINTER ANDERSON (16): Winter is Jyn's best friend and the token hot-blonde of the group. She is dating jock Kyle Spencer, who is much like Stu and Jake, as he makes inappropriate jokes at the wrong time at her annoyance. Kyle Spencer.jpg|KYLE SPENCER (16): Kyle is Winter's boyfriend and a friend of Jyn. He is the token idotic jock like Stu and Jake. He will make fun of people and make stupid jokes at the wrong time, which often annoys his friends and his girlfriend. Miles Robbins.jpg|RONNIE BALMER (16): Balmer is one of two nerds of the group. He is best friends Clay and friends with Jyn. Whereas Clay is a silent geek over the killings, Ronnie goes full Randy/Noah with the rules and history of slasher killers. Hannah Baker.jpeg|HANNAH BAKER (16): Hannah is a friend of Clay, who he has a major crush on. She feels the same but believes that she doesn't deserve him and is often a frequent fuck buddy of Justin Foley, who is a friend of Kyle. Justin Foley.jpg|JUSTIN FOLEY (16): Justin is a friend of Kyle and Bryce. Justin appears to be an asshole to Clay for how he sleeps with Hannah and that he's friends with Kyle and Bryce. But whereas Kyle is an idiot and Bryce is a bully, Justin is just a lover who hangs out with the wrong group. He also has a drug problem. Bryce Walker.png|BRYCE WALKER (16): Bryce is friends with Kyle and Justin. Whereas Kyle is an idiot (like Stu and Jake) and Justin just sleeps around, Bryce is a total bully and heartless. He doesn't care who he hurts or how he makes other people feel. His will be the death you will look forward to the most. JackSamuels.png|JACK SAMUELS (23): Jack is a young cop who is charged with stopping the killer. He is very much like Dewey, except that he is gay. He is having a secret relationship with Tony, who is underage. He becomes protective of Tony. Orson.jpg|ORSON KRENNIC (40s): Krennic is an old friend of Galen and Lyra Erso. He is Jyn's English teacher and very interest/somewhat protective of her. We learn that he and Lyra had an affair many years ago that led to a falling out between him and Galen. Piper,_Emma,_Brooke_and_Jake.jpg|ROSE WINTERS (30): Rose is a popular but unpopular news reporter. She'll do anything to get the story, even if it hurts someone in the process. She did the news report on Lyra's murder, which included the stories about her sleeping around, which upset Jyn, who now doesn't like her. She annoys and bothers everyone in the story that she comes in contact with. Her obsession with a gay turns her into a stalker. Lyra Erso.png|LYRA ERSO (40s): Lyra is Jyn's mother and Galen's wife. When Galen is away on business, Lyra will often cheat on her husband. This sinful act ends up being a fatal error as she and one of her lovers are killed with Jyn home. This leads to Jyn finding her mother and the lover dead. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: Lyra is having an affair while her husband is away on business. However, this affairs literally cut short when Ghostface murders Lyra and her lover with her daughter Jyn at home. Chapter 2 TEASER: On the anniversary of her mother's death, Jyn finds comfort in the love of her new boyfriend, who shows to be a respectful gentlemen compared to many other guys at school. Meanwhile, Clay is struggling with his desire to ask out Hannah Baker, despite his belief that she wouldn't go for him. Chapter 3 TEASER: This chapter introduces Orson Krennic, the English teacher, who may have a dark secret involving Jyn and her family. Chapter 4 TEASER: Jyn learns something shocking about her own life. Meanwhile, idiots Justin and Kyle show that they aren't heartless assholes when their friend Bryce shows to have a dark side that nearly costs the life of another main character. Chapter 5 TEASER: Despite being only FWB, Justin and Hannah go on a date much to the jealousy of Clay. However, the rest of this turns both heartbreaking and tragic. Chapter 6 TEASER: Jack comforts Tony, which leads to something between them. In the wake of a "suicide", Clay, Justin, and others are distraught at what they don't realize is a murder. This leads to another murder done to look like something else besides a murder. Chapter 7 TEASER: The main group are shocked by the second death in a row, still unaware that it's a murder. Jyn must say goodbye to her father, who is leaving on a business. Cassian makes another "housecall" to Jyn. Chapter 8 TEASER: Bryce meets somebody who he cannot bully. SHORT CHAPTER. Chapter 9 TEASER: While home alone, Jyn gets her first phone call from Ghostface, who decides to test her by attacking her without killing her. However, Jyn wrongfully accuses Cassian. Chapter 10 TEASER: Cassian is arrested by Abraham and Jack for the murders of three characters when his presence during Jyn's attack by Ghostface looks suspicious. Galen has disappeared. Chapter 11 TEASER: Cassian is freed and he forgives Jyn for accusing him. However, Jyn is having visions of her mother and Ghostface. Jack becomes Jyn's bodyguard. Rose attempts to flirt with Jack, who clearly doesn't want it. Chapter 12 TEASER: Jack confides into someone about Rose and Krennic is attacked but NOT killed by Ghostface. Chapter 13 TEASER: With school being cancelled, everyone prepares to have a party at Kyle's house. Clay and Balmer discuss possible suspects. Chapter 14 TEASER: Everyone proceeds to party at Kyle's house. However, Tony and Jack decide to go out for a romantic walk out in the woods. This turns deadly for them, especially for the person stalking them. Chapter 15 TEASER: Clay, Balmer, Kyle, and other partiers watch a scary movie while Jyn and Cassian reconcile their relationship from Jyn wrongfully accusing him. Meanwhile, another victim is killed by Ghostface. Chapter 16 TEASER: The entire remaining survivors are attacked by Ghostface in a scene similar to the final chase in the original movie. Chapter 17 TEASER: Ghostface reveals himself to Jyn. Secrets are exposed. And more people are killed. Chapter 18 TEASER: The Four Survivors try to move on from the murders. But we are reminded of something that was revealed to us by the revealed Ghostface killers, which hints that this story is NOT over yet. Trivia *The characters consists with characters from Rogue One, American Horror Story, and 13 Reasons Why. I have NOT seen American Horror Story. So the characters are most likely nothing their actual ways in the show. *The pictures of Jyn and Cassian are pictures of Felicity Jones and Deigo Luna early in their younger careers. This is so that they could be appear closer to their character's age for this story. *In Rogue One, Jyn and Cassian do not have any romance apparently. In this story, they do. *In Rogue One, Galen and Orson are colleagues who work together in the past and have a falling out. In this story, something similar occurs where Galen and Orson were best friends until Orson slept with Galen's wife. *In Rogue One, Orson is a bad guy and working for the Empire. In this story, Orson is a good guy and working as an English teacher. *In Rogue One, Galen is "sent away" on business for the Empire (forced) and had a history of working alot. In this story, he is always out on business. *This story is very similar to the original Scream movie; **The final girl's mother cheats on her husband and has many lovers. **The final girl's father is never home. **The final girl finds her mother dead. **The final girl's best friend is a beautiful blond with a stupid jock boyfriend. **The final girl's boyfriend/love interest is most likely a suspect. **The murders are being investigated and the final girl is being protected by a young cop. **The young cop is pestered by a young fame-seeking news reporter. **The final girl's father disappears and is kidnapped. Victims Killer |} Chainwick Survivors